


You Didn't Hear It From Me

by Gypsyn



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Sango bribing Inuyasha, Sango messing with Inuyasha's head, updated version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsyn/pseuds/Gypsyn
Summary: "You really think she would have told ME that?" Sango asked with a look of surprise.His face turned beet red. "Well, I wouldn'ta expected her to tell you all that other stuff either!" he snapped back, feeling a little disappointed but mostly just embarrassed.Sango curtly looked around as if checking for spies, then turned back to him smiling."Oh, she told me."The noise that escaped Inuyasha was half gut-punched, half strangled gasp as he suddenly choked on nothing.





	You Didn't Hear It From Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the updated version!!! If you want to see the original you can find it here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12302663/7/Gypsyn-s-Drabbles

"You know I remember a certain private and somewhat drunken conversation in the baths where Kagome named off about a dozen things she liked about you," Sango revealed smoothly, shooting her white-haired friend a sly look.

Inuyasha’s eyes went wide. Five minutes ago on Sango first asking him to follow her away from the others, he’d assumed that she was planning to pull out Hiraikotsu and give him a few frustrated whacks and a long scolding speech over something he'd done wrong. Not that she'd ever done something like that BEFORE, (at least not to HIM) But he wouldn't have put it past either of the girls. and it sounded EXACTLY like the sort of thing Sango would do. THIS, was NOT what he'd expected. But if Sango was telling the truth, then there were definitely more impromptu "walks" to be had in the future. 

"Like what?" he asked, leaning forward in spellbound interest.

"Well, the first thing on her list was your ears, then your eyes, then your hair."

"And?"

"And it was a long list," she told him meaningfully. "It would be easier to tell you the things she somehow forgot to mention. And after that, she was saying that you could be very sweet when you wanted to be, and courageous and strong."

Despite a building blush, he looked pleased. "And?" he repeated hopefully.

"AND I don't remember how the conversation got there, but she admitted she occasionally has wet dreams about you."

His eyes got huge and his mouth opened in shock. The woman’s eyes sparkled with a feral sort of triumph as she looked him over.

"THE Kagome?" he asked in an obviously startled voice. "HIGURASHI Kagome?"

"Of course THE Kagome," she answered casually. Her smile turned downright devilish at her friend's expression and she leaned in conspiratorially. "She also said that she's so glad you don't seem to smell the difference because she would die of embarrassment if you ever said anything. So you didn't hear that from me."

"A-And you two get onto Miroku for being a fucking pervert!?"

"Oh? And you never have wet dreams?" 

Inuyasha shut his mouth very quickly and stood there speechless. Just HOW had the conversation turned to this?  
Still…

"What kind of wet dreams does she have about me?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"You really think she would have told ME that?" Sango asked with a look of surprise.

His face could have suddenly matched his clothes. "Well, I wouldn'ta expected her to tell you all that other stuff either!" he snapped back, feeling a little disappointed but mostly just embarrassed.

Sango curtly looked around as if checking for spies, then turned back to him smiling.

"Oh, she told me."

The noise that escaped Inuyasha was half gut-punched, half strangled gasp as he suddenly choked on nothing. 

"She was really pretty out of it," Sango explained calmly while he desperately tried to recollect himself. "I don't think she even remembers telling me."

Inuyasha slowly managed to straighten himself back up, although he was breathing a little harder now. His eyes turned up toward the direction of the well. They had a bit of a glow in the fading evening light. 

"But I don't know if I should tell you what kind of dreams they were," the slayer carried on ruthlessly. "Kagome would probably be angry with me if I did."

"If you're not going to tell me then why the hell would you even bring it up?!" he snapped, looking back to the woman with a level of frustrated impatience that could have put a hungry wolf to shame.

"I said I don't KNOW if I should tell you," she reminded him almost teasingly. "I didn't say I wouldn't.”

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "And what do you want in return?" he asked, his expression suddenly knowing.

"For you to go to Kagome's dance with her tonight," she replied evenly. "If you do that then I'll tell you every juicy detail later."

His suspicious look turned into a glare and he opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off.

"I believe she said it started off with you both in the hot spring completely naked. Oh, and she was on your lap."

Inuyasha's blush returned full force and his mouth snapped closed again. Thankfully he didn't choke this time but that could have just been because he’d momentarily stopped breathing.

There was a long moment's pause where the slayer waited for her friend to crack. Clearly, he was determined NOT to since he held out for more than three seconds, but she was a patient woman and she knew a losing battle when she saw one.

She wasn’t surprised when he started to fidget. His claws twitching and his eyes darting from Sango back toward the well then back to Sango again, mind clearly set on the description she’d started to spin and the sudden ferocious need to know more. 

"…Then?" came his irritated surrender.

"THEN, I'll tell you the rest that I know when you get back," she bargained firmly.

He struggled with his pride for a moment or two longer but inevitably folded like a house of cards. "…Oh goddamnit, FINE. But you’d better not be lying to me," he growled, turning around toward the well.

Sango smiled in triumph as he leapt away to go join their friend in her own era.

Poor Kagome had been so miserable this morning over Inuyasha's adamant refusal to join her at her school’s dance that she'd been close to crying. Sango had to do SOMETHING to get him to go. And while this wasn't exactly how she'd planned to manage the feat it certainly seemed to have been effective.

Sango figured If she had to tell a few little white lies to move him along in the right direction it was a small price to pay. 

And at least the part about Kagome gushing over him was real.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on FF.Net here: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3783208/Gypsyn  
> -  
> I'm on Tumblr here: https://gypsin.tumblr.com/  
> and here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/punapurreciator (if you want my Miraculous Ladybug blog)  
> -  
> My Deviantart page is here: https://gypsyn13.deviantart.com//
> 
> And hey! My friend and editor Mustardyellowsunshine (Robin) and I also host an Inuyasha podcast together! We talk about writing, headcanons, characters, fic recs and lots more. So if you want to hear it you can check that out here: https://dogboycast.tumblr.com/
> 
> I think that's it, stay awesome guys!


End file.
